


It's Never Too Late

by futurelondoner



Category: Sherlock (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final, M/M, Pining, barcelona, is this a fusion? idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurelondoner/pseuds/futurelondoner
Summary: I was obsessing about both Johnlock and Victuuri and this happened. Basically seeing Yuuri and Victor together gives John the push he needs to make a move on Sherlock.
[@Mofftiss: PLEASE WATCH THIS SHOW]





	

John and Sherlock are investigating a case involving a coach of figure skaters which leads them to the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. They end up watching the free skate and see a certain Japanese skater win gold. Sherlock watches as the skater, Yuuri, jumps into his boyfriend’s (and coach’s) arms and kisses him passionately. He feels something twist painfully inside him as he wishes he could do that with John. John sees Sherlock’s watching the couple and feels a rush of courage within him. While Sherlock is talking to the local authorities, he goes off to the Grand Prix gift shop.

Later that day after the case is resolved, they are walking around a Christmas market looking for a restaurant when they see that couple from the Grand Prix. They are holding hands and looking at each other like no one else exists. Suddenly, the man with silver hair winks at John, flips his bangs out of his face, and then returns to talking with his lover. John can no longer wait.

“Sherlock, I uh… got you something,” John says while digging through his pockets. “Here.” He takes a plastic gold medal out of a Grand Prix bag and puts it around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock is quite confused, but goes along with it, waiting for John to explain.

“I know this is just a silly gift but I wanted you to know that…um…” John stutters, trying to figure out how to continue, “no matter what, you will always be number one to me.” John shifts his eyes to the ground, feeling embarrassed at his words. 

Stunned, Sherlock manages to softly reply, “Thank you, John. I…feel the same way.” John looks up at Sherlock who has started blushing a deep pink.

“Oh, bugger it, c’mere,” John curses and brings them together in a kiss. It’s short and sweet, just a brush of lips, but they stay close afterwards, noses brushing together. They wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug in an effort to preserve the moment. 

John is the first to speak: “I never thought that you felt the same way, but today, at that rink, I started to wonder…” In response, Sherlock just burrows his head into the John’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“What do you want from me, Sherlock?” John asks, brushing through Sherlock’s curls with one hand while still holding him tightly around the waist with the other. 

Sherlock brings his face up at that, whispering, “Stay close to me,” before going back to his previous position. They stand there, in their own world, while the Barcelona sun starts to set.


End file.
